nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Turning Point
Turning Point is the sixth mission in the Dead Raiser's Vengeance campaign, and is the penultimate mission. It focuses on Dead Raiser and Ebon Shadowshot ensuring that asian forces can turn China into a fortress. Opening Cutscene Transcript: (Two people are seen within a dark room, light emitting from the person on the right's skull head. The other emitting a pale purple glow. Moonlight seeping through the open window. Kowloon can be seen burning in the background.) Ebon Shadowshot: For years, she has plotted. For years, she has slowly spread the infection throughout the world. She left out Asia for a reason. After Kowloon fell before us, I knew why she left Asia. Dead Raiser: Why, then? Ebon: Incase she lost the war against the humans, taking Asia would be a gold mine for her cause. Dead: I don't follow. Ebon: Asia has over a third of the world's population. From the terrorist forces in the middle-east to the technological masters in Japan. Samantha's war would be long, but I believe she could take the middle-east, the south, the middle and the north with enough force. Dead: What about the south-east, Korea and Japan? Ebon: Did you see the Vietnamese fighting during the 40's 'till the 70's? Did you see the Japanese during the war? Can you see how easy it is to defend Korea and Japan? No, Sam would be in for years of conflict to take out those 6 countries. Dead: So what does geography have to do with us? Ebon: China needs to be reinforced. The best places, Vietnam, Laos, Cambodia. If we can "convince" them to go to China, we stop Sam from expanding her part of the Zombie army. Dead: What about the Koreas and Japan? Ebon: Wern't you listening? They'll be fine. Come on, I don't like the smell of burning rubble. Ebon then explodes into a massive purple dust, teleporting away. This reveals a chalk message from an unknown person reading "Beware the Ebon Blade" Dead: What the hell? (He writes this down on a nearby piece of paper and tucks it inside his jacket, before teleporting away, turning the purple dust into purple fire). Mission The mission begins with Ebon and Dead bursting out of the ground, causing a building to collapse and the Vietnamese soldiers/civilians begin to retaliate. The two must make their way through the village until they reach a radio tower on the other side. Once there, armoured Vietnamese security will attempt to stop the two. Once they are dead, a cutscene will play showing Dead Raiser speaking something in Vietnamese to the surviving man, who rushes to his radio set and makes an announcement. Whilst he makes this, the game resumes and the two must venture to the next village, noticing many Vietnamese Soldiers and Civilians running to where they came from and out of sight. Once the next village is reached, the two must burn it down using their aether abilities to "hasten the evacuation". Once it is burned down, the two must fight off a small group of Vietnamese snipers who are hiding in the wilderness. Once one sniper dies, the others rotate their positions, making it increasingly difficult to find them. Following their deaths however, the two must venture to the road, where cars can be seen evacuating the country. The fire from the village begins spreading to the jungle. Another cutscene will show that the city has begun evacuating, but Ebon states that the entire country needs to move, so they must get onto the emergency broadcast system to all radios, televisions and other methods of communication to get everybody moving. The city has many security and snipers to control panicking citizens, and are hostile to the two. The city is very close quarters, and makes stopping to regenerate health difficult. Once the two manage to reach the station, the mission is complete. The ending cutscene shows Dead Raiser killing the last people in the station and broadcasting a message for all of Vietnam to evacuate the country and retreat into China. After this, Dead asked Ebon where do they go now, to which Ebon replies "Siberia". Category:Legacy articles